conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Natraden
Natraden is an agglunative, engineered language that I somewhat developed when bored one night and it grew from there. Though others may not agree, I'm quite satisfied with the way it turned out. You could say this language is semi-germanic. The flag below is me trying to design one in 5 minutes. I have tried to put a lot of logic into the grammar as well as deriving words from other languages. I only intend to use it by myself though am more than happy to share it. Enjoy! Welcome! Etxëlōdiw! Iw sæte dat Uj forwāte ggiwzi. Uj Equilibrioj Lerk gehapten obrigo. Welcome! I see that you continued. Anyway, have fun learning! Welcome! I see that you forward gone. You fun learning have anyway. Alphabet and Phonetics This is where the nightmare begins. Along with the full english alphabet, Natraden contains 19 other accented letters. Some will make sense, others not so much. Aspiration does not matter. Phonetic Rules *When a W''' terminates a word, it makes the IPA sound '''f **'Anaglipw '(Anaglyph) /anaglipf/ **This doesn't apply to some words ***'Iwen '(We) /ifɛn/ ***If the root word ends in w ****'Anaglipwex '(Anaglyphs) /anaglipfɛks/ *When R''' proceeds an unaccented vowel in the same syllable, it makes the IPA sound '''w **'Ar '(She) /aw/ **W'ur '(Who) /v'uɒ'/ **'Ińlandere' (English) /iŋlandɛɾɛ/ <-- Wrong *When Y''' proceeds a vowel, weird things can happen: **AY /ɛä/ **EY /ɛä/ **IY /iä/ **OY /wä/ **UY /uä/ *'''S makes an /s/ sound when at the end of a root word *'Æ' makes an /ɛ/ sound when in the first syllable *'Ī' becomes ii at the end of a word. **''Energii'' (Energy) ***''Energīj'' (Energy-ACC) Case Marking Word order in Natraden is Subject-Object-Verb. Therefore, we need a way to distinguish between the subject and object, especially in sitations where there is only the object (the verb acts intransitive). There are 6 cases in Natraden. Nominative, Accusative, Dative, Genetive, Vocative and Instrumental. In this example, we will be using the word for World: Planeta. External Marking Any Quotations or anything of the such also have to be marked. This is done differently. The quotation (in quotation marks) is proceeded by the corresponding marker. The marker, however, acts like a particle and as it is a single letter, is pronounced like it would in the alphabet (sound + e for consonants, just the sound for vowels) Er "Uj hor beokte?"j 'cpeki. ''He said "How are you?" This also applies to anything taken and pronounced exactly like English: Post-Processing'j '''permite. ''Allows Post-Processing. '''J in the above examples are pronounced /jɛ/ Word Order SOV is just a summarisation of the entire word order. Any nouns basically come before the verb unless the noun is preceded by a preposition. The entire worder is as follows, anything in square brackets are optional: #Subject #Object #Indirect Object #Instrument #Auxiliary Verb #Adverb #Preposition Indirect Object #Time #Seperable Part of Seperable Verb #Participle #Infinitive (if Auxiliary verb is used) Verb Conjugation Verbs don't conjugate like in other langauges, and also unlike other languages, every verb is regular (excluding the structural form of to be ''and to have'', which derive from germanic). All verbs end in llé and are required to be replaced in order to conjuagte.'' If the mood of the verb is changed, ''llé is replaced with en (doesn't apply to interrogative; normal conjugation occurs) and the corresponding prefix is added. To make a verb negative, you add the suffix ''-nz'' after conjugating (okte => oktenz). Please note participles go at the end of a sentence. C'' stands for normal conjugation, To Be There are two forms of ''to be, normally referred to as the Auxiliary Form and the Structural Form. The first one is self explanatory, the Auxiliary form is always regular and is only used to form the progressive tense, alongside the participle. The Structural form is used in proper sentence structuring (hence the name) such as He '''is' some guy''. Structural Conjugation of the word oktllé (to be) is below, irregularities underlined: To Have To Have has two forms, the same as to be ''(refer to the above). The only difference is that the Auxiliary form is used with the perfect tense, rather than the progressive. Structural Conjugation of the word ''hårllé (to have) is below, irregularities underlined: Normal Verbs Conjugation of the word cpekllé (to speak) is below: Seperable Verb Conjugation of the word etlādllé (to download) is below, note that the seperable parts always go at the end of the sentence (refer to word order): Auxiliary Verbs Auxliary verbs are the same as other languages, with some extras. Proper auxiliary verbs refer to all the auxiliary verbs exluding the normal verbs with auxiliary forms. All auxliliary verbs have an infinitive though only for lexicon reasons and don't serve a meaning in deep grammar. All proper auxiliary verbs can only be conjugated with either an e''' or nothing. Any non-present conjugations end in '''te. They also replace the main verb in a sentence leaving the the verb being replaced to move to the end. Kanllé/Mallé *Expresses possibility and permission *Conjugation is kan/mae **English equivalent is can/may **''Iw kan sætllé!'' ***I can see! *Negative is kannz/manz **'English equivalent is can't/might not **''Iw Icj manz etxarllé.'' ***I might not do it. *Non-present conjugation is kante/mate **English equivalent is could/might **''Iw mate plajllé'' ***'I might play. Mådllé *Expresses obligation *Conjugation is måde **English equivalent is must **''Wz, Er måde!'' ***'No, he must! *Negative is månz **'English equivalent is mustn't **''Er månz, ira zegle Gropwj Råems okte.'' ***He musn't, or it's back to square one. *Non-present conjugation is mådte **English equivalent is must've **''Ar Icj mådte extarllé!'' ***'She must've done it! Soltllé *Expresses imperativity and speculation *Conjugation is sole **English equivalent is shall **''Uj sole ggiwzllé.'' ***You shall go. *Negative is solnz **'English equivalent is shan't **''Ic solnz lamada etxarllé.'' ***'It shan't happen now. *Non-present conjugation is solte **English equivalent is should('ve) **''Iw solte få Iceńk plajllé.'' ***'I should've played for them. Lorllé *Expresses pleasure *Conjugation is lore **English equivalent is like to **''Iw lore danzllé.'' ***'I like to dance. *Negative is lornz **'English equivalent is don't like to **''Iw lornz danzllé. (:P) ***I don't like to dance, *Non-present conjugation is ''lorte **English equivalent is used to* **''Iw Icj lorte lårllé.'' ***I use to like it. *Though not showing pleasure, it is a way to display that you used to do something. Lamenllé *Expresses the ability to do something on the basis that you aren't occupied *Conjugation is lamene **'English equivalent is have time (for) **''Jz, Iw lamene'' ***Sure, I have time. *Negative is lamenz **English equivalent is don't have time (for) **''Ar lamenz danzllé.'' ***'She doesn't have time to dance. *Non-present conjugation is lamente **English equivalent is did-/won't have time (for) **''Pjēgō, Iw lorente hœt.'' ***Sorry, I won't have time today. Personal Pronouns Personal Pronouns follow ordinary case marking Noun Pluralisation To make a noun plural, you add the suffix (e)x. If the word ends in n, the n becomes a ńx. If ti already ends in ń, then you just add x. Words ending in t also only add an x (tx). Adjectives Adjectives are always a suffix (they are pronounced seperately, however) to a noun and never agree, this means a noun cannot be decribed more than once. Inflexions must happen first, however. This becomes a problem in genetive case (see ahead). Adjectives that derive directly from other languages are suffixed with a hyphen separating them: Ōto-'lower-end' (Lower-end car) Comparative Comparative adjectives are used for comparison. Here, every letter from the first vowel of the last syllable onward is ommited, the suffix ere replacing them: Grōcec => Grōcere Mitgæt => Mitgere Super => Supere Superlative This type of adjective is used in comparison though in more of an 'outruling' situation. The same omission rules apply here, though the suffix is erect: Grōcec => Grōcerect Mitgæt => Mitgerect Super => Superect Genetive Case Two Nouns To show something is possessed by another, it depends on how many are in the chain. If there are only two nouns, like in My Father, then the order is as follows: Potre Iws '''I-GEN Same rules still apply in different cases, accusative for example: '''Potrej Iws I-GEN More than Two Nouns This is where problems occur, because certain restrictions have to take place. If there is more than two nouns, the nouns are stringed, like in My Father's Car: Iwspotresōto '''I-GEN-Father-GEN-Car Cases again still apply: '''Iwspotresōtoj I-GEN-Father-GEN-Car-ACC Adjectives Since the words are stringed, none of the nouns before the last can be described. Only the last noun can have an adjective attached to it. My Father's red Car: Iwspotresōtořń 'I-GEN-Father-GEN-Car-Red It is because of this that the longest word is unknown. Word Structure Genders There are 2 genders in Natraden, Physical and Abstract. This is normally just a determination between the two but sometimes it can change the definition. For instance, ''Ckår used in the physical gender can mean box, as in cardboard box. If used in abstract, it can mean the box shape, or square. It can be hard to tell the gender, since nothing agrees, but it doesn't matter since many words are only restricted to one gender. Even if they do change meaning with gender, the differences are very subtle. If it still is not understood, refer to the context. Articles There are four types of articles in Natraden, Definite, Indefinite, Partitive and Negative; each differenciating with gender: Supines Supines are almost literal in Natraden. They are technically one phrase after another, this is almost the equivalent of saying that the first verb occurs for the second. 'Uj bewåre dīses Lińkj ''i œffnllé? Do you want '''to open' this link?'' [You Interrogative-want this link to open?] Here the supine is open, which requires you to'' want'' it in order for it to happen. Contractions There are few contractions in Natraden: I'kte I'kte is the contracted form of Iw okte (I am). Because of word order, it cannot use the accusative case*. This is only used in progressive tense. I'kte ggiwzere ''(I am going). Using it in normal sentence Though highly arthaic, ''I'kte ''could be used with the accusative form. ''Ujj i'kte ''(I am thou) Ih' Contracted form of ''Ihl (abstract 'the'). Used before words beginning with a vowel. Ih'ordirnac (The difficulty) Verbs The conjugation of the verb can be replaced with the apostrophe so long as the tense is specified. This is heavily informal. Iw æc' erlere ''(I '''ate' earlier) Ar hår'nz hœt æcen ''(She '''has'n't eaten today) Interrogation Interrogative Verb Simple Verb Very little is changed when asking a question. The word order is kept the same. The only noticeable differences are probably the interrogative words, change in pronoun and the question mark at the end. When a question is asked, the verb changes to its interrogative mood: conjugated as normal with the prefix be-''. We'll use the same example as above: '''Uj ''bewåre dīses Lińkj i œffnllé?' '''Do' you want to open this link? If it wasn't a question, the verb would remain the same: Uj wåre dīses Lińkj i œffnllé. You want to open this link. Participles If a participle is used, normal procedures happen. Have you eaten?: Uj ''be''håre æcen? The prefix is added to the verb to have, however. Separable Verbs Again, normal conjugation applies. The prefix is added after the verb is separated: Did you download it? Uj Icj be''lādi ''et? Interrogative Words It's words like these that can determine whether a sentence is interrogative or not, as they can't be used in an ordinary sentence. *Where **Wer *Where to **Weri *What **War **''Nothing''* *What for **Wåf *When **Wor **Warlam (What time) *Who **Wur *Why **Wir *How **Hor *How Much **Horиom Each of these words can replace where the answer would go in the reply phrase. Warlam beokte? means, what time is it, or more literally, (it) is what time?. Uj wur beokte? ''means ''Who are you? or You are who?. The replying phrase would change the pronoun and replace the interrogative word with the answer. The respective answers for the preceding to questions are: *'12:30' okte **Warlam is replaced with the time **The verb is back to its normal conjugated form *'Iw Bob'j okte **The pronoun is changed from You to I'' **Wur is replaced with the name **The verb is restored to its conjugated form *Sometimes, if the question has 'what' in it, it can be omitted. ''Iwen Lektūrexj behabe? ''can either mean ''Do we have lessons? or What lesson do we have?. The second one would be the preferred meaning since the first definition is normally used with a point in time, like today. Numerical System The numbers in Natraden are decimal and therefore the highest digit is 9'. Cardinal The numbers are normal until 10. Then on, the numbers are ''ordered. '''95, for example, is written as: Five-'w' Ninety; the w''' derives from the word for of. *Contains two syllables which can be distinguished as Pen-j'w or Pe-niw. EIther is acceptable though the first is more preferred. Can also be written as '''Peиw to avoid confusion. *Can be written as Onzw Data and Dūsw Data respectively, though it's like saying Firteen and Secoteen in English. Example Number: 3,687,121,698 Aščw Nantaw Čiztiw, Dakilow Dūtakilow Dantikilow, Cepmilnacw Aštamilnacw Čiztimilnacw, Wzobilnac. (Above is the reason why random numbers should be abolished) Ordinal These numbers are technically just the cardinal numbers with (e)k'' as a prefix, ''ere for numbers ending in 1''. Some may differ from this layout however. Anything in ''italics are different in certain ways. Example Number: 3,687,121,698ᴷ Okw* Nantaw Čiztiw, Dakilow Dūtakilow* Dantikilow, Cepmilnacw Aštamilnacw* Čiztimilnacw, Wzobilnac*. Note how only the number that is truly ordinal (the 8ᴷ in this example) is the only one that changes. Numbers like Dūtakilow have not changed to Dopkilow. Translated Texts Time Measurements /Periodic Table/ Lord's Prayer Potrey Iwens Idioms All Roads lead to Rome Iž Rom Ÿåxjmultē kan hårllé. A Room can have many doors. Back to Square One Zegle Gropw Råems. The tree's seed.